Zoe
.]] thumb|300px|Zoe and Rocco. '' in 1994.]] .]] Zoe is a three-year-oldSeason 47 Press Kit Profile monster who first appeared on Sesame Street in Season 25. __TOC__ Zoe was created to help balance what was then a predominately male cast of Muppets on the series.Davis, Michael, Street Gang, p. 322 The color orange was chosen for her design to complement Elmo,Sesame Family Newsletter, July 10, 2008Borgenicht, David, Sesame Street Unpaved, p. 86 who was gaining popularity at the time of her introduction. Apart from some light jewelry, Zoe was originally unclothed. Beginning in season 33, she started wearing a tutu, as — like many girls of her age — she is obsessed with ballet. Her love of dance is featured in several episodes, as well as the home video release Zoe's Dance Moves. She occasionally rides a soapbox-style car around Sesame Street, called the Zoemobile, and can sometimes be seen with one of two recurring transitional objects: a pet rock named Rocco and a doll named Mimi. She attended the Day Care Center from season 25 to season 29, and generally celebrates her birthday on September 30Press Kit Bios: Season 41, Season 42 (although this date has been inconsistent). Her Aunt Chloe has been seen on the show, and her daddy has appeared in a few storybooks. Her Aunt Giselle, who lives in Swan Lake, sent her a tutu in season 34. Development From the book Sesame Street Unpaved: "From several possible designs of the character, 'I picked the one that had a face like Carol Channing,' says Fran Brill. 'I wanted her to be obviously female with jewelry and barrettes in her hair. Someone suggested we call her Frannie, since that's my nickname. But I didn't want a Muppet with my name, so I thought of the J.D. Salinger book Franny and Zooey, and suggested Zoe, which seemed to be just right." To prepare for the character, Brill went to Manhattan preschools and watched 3-year-old girls play. One of the girls said to Brill the phrase which became an early catchphrase for Zoe, "Don't joke me.""On the Set With: Zoe; This Monster is a Girl", The New York Times, Erik Eckholm. August 19, 1993. When the first Zoe puppet was built, Krewson's daughter suggested they put sparkles in her hair.Interview with Rollie Krewson on InFANity Beginning with the 2005 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, more hair was added to Zoe, including pink and glittery hairs. In season 40 (2009), a smaller puppet was used, based on the one created specifically for her role as Mousey the Hatter Helper in Abby in Wonderland.Sesame Street at 40: A Night of Celebration with the Legendary Cast, info written at Tough Pigs This version was only used for one season, and was replaced by the normal-sized Zoe puppet the following season. At William Paterson University, Martin P. Robinson explained that Telly hadn't appeared in any scenes with the rebuilt Zoe, and Robinson expected that the moment they would meet, Telly would freak out. Fran Brill proceeded to take out the Zoe puppet, and sure enough, Telly freaked out. Notes * Before Zoe was regularly seen in her tutu, she wore it on street scenes for Episode 3851 and Episode 3916. * According to the Sesame Street Unpaved, her favorite songs are "Let's Go Crazy," "Jump (For My Love)" and "Put on a Happy Face." However, in Episode 4169, her favorite song was "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star". * In the 2008 video Love the Earth!, she was seen as a member of the Bear Scouts. * Zoe got her own bed in Episode 3207. * Zoe learned how to play a trombone in Episode 3994. * Zoe's favorite letter is Z because her name starts with Z. * In Episode 4228, Zoe says she has a brother named Joey. Filmography * Sesame Street (1993-present) * Sesame Street Stays Up Late (1993) * The Best of Elmo (1994) * Sesame Street's All-Star 25th Birthday: Stars and Street Forever (1994) * Do the Alphabet (1996) * Learning to Share (1996) * Imagine That! (1997) * Elmo Saves Christmas (1996) * Don't Forget to Watch the Movie (1996) * Quiet Time (1997) * Elmopalooza (1998) * A Brief History of Motion Pictures (1998) * The Alphabet Jungle Game (1998) * Elmo's World (1998, 2001, 2005) * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999) * Kids' Favorite Songs (1999) * CinderElmo (1999) * Elmo's Musical Adventure: Peter and the Wolf (2001) * Bert and Ernie's Word Play (2002) * Elmo's World: Happy Holidays! (2002) * Zoe's Dance Moves (2003) * Play with Me Sesame (2003) * The Street We Live On (2004) * What's the Name of That Song? (2004) * PBS Interstitials (2004) * A Magical Halloween Adventure (2004) * A Celebration of Me, Grover (2004) * Happy Healthy Monsters (2005) * We Are Family music video (2005) * Elmo's Christmas Countdown (2007) * Love the Earth! (2008) * Count on Sports (2008) * Abby in Wonderland (2008) * Once Upon a Sesame Street Christmas (2016) * Sesame Street's 50th Anniversary Celebration (2019) ;Appearances * The Phil Donahue Show (1994) * Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade (1994-present) * The Oprah Winfrey Show (1997) * Daytime Emmy Awards (2003, 2004, 2009) * Annual Sesame Workshop Benefit Gala (2003, 2006, 2009, 2010) * The West Wing (2004) * Hollywood Hits Broadway Benefit Gala (2004) * Martha Stewart Living (2004) * Muppets, Music & Magic (2007, 2009) * CNN.com Live (2008) * The Creative Coalition (2008) * Lincoln Center 50th Anniversary TV spot (2009) * Sesame Street at 40 (2009) * Ad for Jim Henson's Fantastic World (2009) * Today (2009) * CBS News Philadelphia (with Fran Brill) (2009) * InFANity (2009) *The 60th Annual Christopher Awards (2009) * Sesame Street Day (2009) * Good Morning America (2009) * Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader? (2009) * Sesame Street's 40th Birthday Party (2009) * Barnes & Noble (2009) * Brooklyn Public Library (with Fran Brill) (2009) *''Cake Boss'' (2010) *''AFTRA Media and Entertainment Excellence Awards'' (2010) *''Today (Australia)'' (2011) *''Late Night with Jimmy Fallon'' (2013) ;Songs * "7th Inning Stretch Song" * "A New Way to Walk" (remake) * "The Alphabet Song" * "Be Doodle Dee Dum" * "Because We're Friends" * "Different Street" * "Everybody Say Hola" * "Everybody's Song" (remakes) * "Follow the Dots" * "Fur" (remake) * "Girl of the World" * "Goodbye Fly" * "Grover Work Song" * "Guess the Seasons Song" * "Happy Birthday, Stinky" * "Here Comes Santa Claus" * "How Do You Get from Here to There" * "I Soaks Up The Sun" * "I've Been Working on the Railroad" * "It All Adds Up" * "Little Miss Count Along" * "Moonshine" * "My Name" * "My Name Is Zoe" * "Picture a World" * "Read Me a Story" (remake) * "Rubber Duckie (song)" * "Sesame Street Theme" * "Share" (remake) * "Sing" * "That's the Way I Read" * "Two Princes" * "You and You and Me" * "You Tickle Me" * "We Hate the Rain" See also * Zoe Through the Years * Zoe books * Zoe walk-arounds * Zoe (animated) * Sesame Street monsters Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Muppet Characters Category:Sesame Street Characters Category:Sesame Street Monsters